Persuasion
by afinebalance
Summary: In her greatest moments of need, Narcissa used her most tried-and-true defense. She lied. Various pairings, slight incestual undertones if you interpret them as so. Follows canon events but branches away as well. T and Narcissa-centric for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Persuasion**

**Chapter 1**

Narcissa knelt over the limp, bloodied boy, dead leaves catching in her iridescent blonde hair as it brushed the damp ground. As she placed her hand gently on his chest, she couldn't help but think that she had done all the wrong things for all the right reasons. She always had, ever since she witnessed her eldest sister slip away from her, intoxicated by a mysterious man named Tom. Narcissa had known at once that this "Tom", if he truly existed (you never really could be sure with Bellatrix), was poison. She felt the threat of loss deep in her bones, swimming slowly up from her toes, pushing itself toward her young heart. And so, before she even entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Narcissa took it upon herself to take back her sister's soul.

Narcissa had been on her own from the start, considering her only feasible accomplice was far too self-centered to help her family. Always hurt by Bella's favoritism of Narcissa over herself, Andromeda ignored Narcissa and chose to find a Muggle boy to snog and flaunt, knowing full well of her family's (and particularly Bella's) convictions about the mixing of magical and Muggle blood. Narcissa wasn't the least bit surprised at her family's disowning of Andromeda at the pre-pubescent age of thirteen, but she herself was not against Andromeda's wishes. Narcissa had always held different beliefs, different morals than the rest of her family, though none of them had ever suspected it; she was a brilliant actress, a natural. Perhaps she was a genetic fluke, perhaps she was just the first of them to not fret over the uncontrollable evolutionary forces of genetic traits. Either way, she had her own agenda, and she would do anything to make it her reality.

Ten days after her eleventh birthday, Narcissa entered Hogwarts and became the last of the Black family to join the ranks of Slytherin. At Christmas that year (and, much later, to her darling son) she would proudly recount the story of her sorting, stating that the hat simply had known she _must _be a Slytherin. In all reality, the interaction between the hat and herself was far from that.

_You could be great in Gryffindor, so much courage...so much conviction...so not like your sisters or parents. You wouldn't be alone; your cousin Sirius...he'd be joining you in four years' time. What do you say, Narcissa? _

The hat had whispered rather convincingly into her ear. It had certainly given it a good effort, and Narcissa had naively been impressed with its knowledge and capabilities. But she still pleaded to be placed in Slytherin, promising only the best of intentions. The hat must have believed in her, for it shouted "Slytherin!" with the utmost amount of certainty.

It was the first time that Narcissa understood the power of persuasion.

* * *

><p>Narcissa hadn't lied about her good intentions. After all, she knew her sister would never speak to her, let alone abandon this Tom, had she been sorted into another house. Even Andromeda was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. Narcissa couldn't feasibly rescue Bellatrix without first building her trust, so that was what she did.<p>

Entering the Slytherin common room for the first time was...exhilarating, to say the least. Bella had linked arms with her as they walked into the dungeon together. She had been so pleased with Narcissa's sorting that she had even given her a kiss on the cheek at the feast, followed up with an icy glare at anyone who gawked at the two of them. She hadn't let go of Narcissa's slender arm since. Her sister's excitement made Narcissa feel like a traitor, a double agent of sorts, though she had yet to betray anyone (aside from perhaps Godric Gryffindor himself). She knew she was not like these people at heart, but she could act. She could persuade. She could lie.

* * *

><p>Fooling her fellow classmates was one thing, but fooling her own sister was far from easy.<p>

"So...who exactly is this boy Tom you mention occasionally, Bella? Does he go to school here?" Narcissa had questioned one Thursday night in late September. They were reclining against Bella's headboard in their pajamas, the emerald curtains filtering the surrounding candlelight into a rather dim haze. Narcissa had always had quite brilliant night vision, and Bellatrix didn't need much light to doodle all over her Herbology textbook's meticulous illustrations.

Bella dropped her quill at Narcissa's question, scratching a sharp black line through the picture of gillyweed she had been morphing into an octopus. Bellatrix always liked to write with the sharpest of quills.

"...excuse me, Cissy?"

"I..." Narcissa faltered for a second under Bellatrix's stare. "I was just wondering who he is, since you speak of him sometimes. I've never met a boy named Tom at Hogwarts."

"Stop saying his name!" Bellatrix shrieked suddenly, slamming her book shut. Her quill cut straight across her mid-thigh, causing her to jerk and spill the dark ink that had been carefully balancing on the same leg. Narcissa looked down and saw the ink slowly seep into the cut on Bellatrix's milky leg, but her sister had yet to notice. "He's not a _boy_, he's a _man_, Narcissa, and it would do you well to never mention him again."

Narcissa let out the breath she had been holding since the outburst. She watched as Bella finally took note of the mixture of ink and blood blooming throughout her thin slip, dripping down her leg and spilling onto her bedspread.

"Fuck," Bellatrix muttered to herself as she reached for her wand to clean up the mess. Suddenly, she froze. She slowly turned toward Narcissa, her head cocked curiously, and delicately pressed her wand against Narcissa's pale throat. Narcissa's pupils dilated immediately; her heart rate quickened to a pounding that Bella could feel through the wand pressed against her sister's pulse point.

"Narcissa, I don't believe I've ever spoken about a Tom to you before. In fact, I don't believe the name has _ever_ been uttered by _anyone _in our mutual presence. How did you...where did you hear of him?" Bellatrix's voice was soft and level, though no one was there to eavesdrop. But Narcissa could feel Bella's wand slowly digging further into her neck; she knew it would bruise within the hour. More important than that was the reason behind her current predicament. She had most definitely heard Bellatrix speak of a Tom...hadn't she? The name Riddle suddenly floated onto her tongue, and she knew immediately that it was his. In fact, she could even picture him. Dark hair, cold eyes, skin so pale it showed the bluish veins below. He _was_ a man, undoubtedly, but with a young face that made him seem no more than sixteen. Narcissa mentally reared to a halt. How could she see him? She slowly looked up into her sister's eyes and knew she wouldn't easily escape this one.

"Bella...I'm sorry! I don't know how, I just...know. I can see him and understand him and I-" Narcissa choked on her sentence as another voice entered her head. It was as if she could suddenly _feel_ Bellatrix's thoughts, roaring and crashing into her own mind.

_Occlumency...no, legilimency, right?... but how could she?...only just a child...how does she know? _

Narcissa stayed frozen as Bellatrix's voice materialized with an alarming clarity. _Can she feel my thoughts now?..could be inbreeding...how does she know? How? _Narcissa stifled her panic at the sound of Bella's voice inside her head. She quickly formed an excuse.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa exclaimed, snapping her sister out of her bewilderment. "I think I heard you murmur the name in your sleep. Yes, that must have been it. When you fell asleep on my bed a few weeks back, back at home..." Narcissa could feel Bellatrix begin to fume once again, "yes, that certainly must've been when-"

"DON'T lie to me, Narcissa!" Bellatrix screamed as she jabbed her wand against Narcissa's throat. Her eyes began to water and she involuntarily whimpered in pain. "What dark magic have you been using? Do you know what you're doing?" Bella's voice was exasperated, angered, but her thoughts were slowly becoming excited.

_She barely knows any magic yet, much less dark magic...but she's so bright...could be so helpful to the cause, could be my right-hand woman! Discover secrets without even being there, keep track of the liars...I'd have the pleasure of torturing for torture's sake! _

Narcissa gasped in shock. Torturing? Why did Bellatrix want or need to torture anyone? Narcissa knew she was cornered. If she didn't keep Bella in this state of excitement...well, she didn't want to find out what would happen next.

"I don't...Bella, I think I can read thoughts. I don't know how, they just come to me, as though I can _feel_ them. I feel them swim around in my head. Am I mad?" Narcissa held her now-watery gaze with her sister. Instead of seeing Bellatrix's anger, Narcissa saw a twisted sort of...arousal. She could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through Bella's veins.

"Oh no, Cissy, you aren't mad at all!" Bella suddenly pounced on top of her, dropping her wand down Narcissa's slip and haphazardly slamming her head against the wooden headboard behind her. Narcissa winced as her vision darkened for a moment, then she felt the blood and ink smear from Bella's thigh to her own. She gritted her teeth in pain as she felt something slowly cut up her thigh. The quill must have been thrown between them in Bella's excitement. She raised her eyebrows at her sister, who was currently holding her shoulders against the headboard, nails digging half-moons into her sensitive skin. "You are...amazing. Extraordinary, really," _and so beautiful, what a pretty little mess..._ Bellatrix gushed as she looked down admiringly at the mess on their legs, their blood mixing and blackening with the ink, filling their mirror-like wounds.

"Narcissa, darling...I'd like you to meet Tom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meeting Tom Riddle was the last thing on earth that Narcissa had planned to do. She had no idea how powerful this man was, which was exceptionally daunting considering her severe lack of magical skills. In fact, the only magic she had perfected was the ability to transfigure a bird into a paper plane, and what help would that be against a real wizard? But regardless of her hesitation, she knew she must do it, or she would risk damaging her relationship with Bellatrix.

And that was how she found herself stumbling through the snow late one January evening, or rather, early one morning. Bellatrix had woken her up a bit after midnight, which would have startled her had she not felt Bellatrix's thoughts coaxing her mind to consciousness. Narcissa had quickly realized that thoughts directed at her could be perceived with little to no effort on her part, whereas it seemed she needed at least eye contact to feel other thoughts. It didn't hurt that Narcissa could read Bellatrix and Andromeda the best out of anyone else at school, though Andromeda's idle mind was enough to put her to sleep during even the most exciting of Quidditch matches.

Bellatrix no longer believed it was legilimency that Narcissa possessed, however she had no answer for what the ability actually was. Bella explained that legilimency required a conscious effort of reading thoughts, whereas some thoughts simply sought out Narcissa's mind. Narcissa also, as of then, could not read others' memories, only what they were currently thinking. Bellatrix told her frequently that her gift was special, gushing over her and claiming she was "one in a million". Narcissa would only nod dismissively in order to hush Bella before either of their minds became too wrapped up in the subject. There were some thoughts that Bella really should try to keep to herself.

"Where are we, Bella?" Narcissa strained to speak over the frigid wind blowing directly into her face. All she knew was that they had snuck their way into a damp passage located behind a statue at Hogwarts, ended up in the cellar of some sort of shop, and were now outside in either a neighborhood or shopping alley.

"This is Hogsmeade, Cissy. You'll visit here starting your third year," Bellatrix paused, smirking. "Well, you'll visit here _legally_ starting then." Bella pointed up a hill in the distance to a rather tall, worn-down shack that Narcissa could barely make out in the distant moonlight. "That," Bellatrix's eyes lit up, "is where we're going."

Narcissa's body was relaxed, but her insides were churning. She was just a child, after all, and should she really be trusting Bellatrix after her outburst a few months ago? Bellatrix turned and gave her a kind smile. She sensed no hostility, no cruel intentions within Bellatrix's mind as they locked eyes. Somewhat reassured, she started forward to catch up with Bella, who was walking slowly up to the door of the shack. Narcissa began to feel the telltale buzz of Bellatrix's thoughts. Recently, she had covertly experimented with her ability a bit, listening to others whose eyes she met during class and at Quidditch games. Though many of her fellow students' minds buzzed with excitement, none of them were at quite the same piercing frequency as Bella's.

They finally reached the old wooden scrap of a door, barely hanging onto the frame around it. Studying the worn-down shack, Narcissa suspected that some sort of magic kept the building secure. This suspicion was confirmed as she watched Bellatrix begin to draw a symbol upon the door. Bella cast a silent spell that left a green, fiery trail on the door as she drew what seemed to be a skull. As Bellatrix finished the grotesque illustration, Narcissa could see that it was a skull with a knotted snake protruding from its mouth. She curled her lips in slight disgust; the image was terribly off-putting, though she was sure that that was its intention. As the symbol slowly faded, Narcissa could see that the door had not been singed by the green flames. For a second, she smiled at . Suddenly, the door cracked open with a moan.

"Identify yourselves," a voice whispered from within, making Narcissa jump.

"Bellatrix Elladora and Narcissa Violetta Black, my Lord," Bella responded softly. 'My lord?' Narcissa thought to herself, 'that's certainly a lofty title.'

"Yes it most certainly is, Miss Black, though I assure you it is not in vain. It would give me the utmost pleasure if you used it in place of any other name you have heard before."

Narcissa gaped in horror at the door, as though it was the one who had spoken to her. Bellatrix glared at her furiously, the threat of punishment invading her conscience.

"Now now, Bellatrix, it's alright. She _is_ only a child."

Narcissa shivered; the line reminded her of her thought from just a quarter of an hour ago. Could Tom- her _Lord_- hear her from that far away? She cleared her mind, afraid that he was still listening.

Bellatrix apologized profusely, though not to Narcissa. The door slowly opened enough for their bodies to fit through, and Narcissa couldn't help but grab her sister's hand. A tall man sat rather delicately at a large wooden desk, the only piece of furniture in the room. A candle floated above him, illuminating the parchment that he was furiously writing upon. Narcissa pushed into Bellatrix's mind, probing for any inclination of what was to happen, but she was met with a string of verbal nonsense that made her suddenly very nervous.

_Does your sister know you hear her every thought? _Narcissa jumped, ripping her hand away from Bellatrix's. _I would be insane as well if someone else was invading my mind. It's rather...unnatural, isn't it? _Narcissa had absolutely no idea what to do as Tom's voice echoed into her mind. And what was he talking about? Which one of them was insane? _I told you to call me Lord, Narcissa. Lord Voldemort, to be precise._ _And Bellatrix, of course. But she is a Pure-Blood, a loyal one, and that's all that matters. _Narcissa choked back tears and tried to clear her stream of consciousness. Lord Voldemort's laugh filled her head. _Just be aware that you can never fully shut me out. I'll always know what you're-_

Lord Voldemort's voice stopped as suddenly as it began. Narcissa breathed a small sigh of relief, but grew tense once more as Lord Voldemort turned slowly in his chair. Bellatrix immediately lowered her head out of what must have been intended to be reverence, but Narcissa perceived it as fear.

"My Lord, I-" Narcissa began, trying to rectify the situation. But Lord Voldemort quickly held up a pale hand, cutting her off.

"You really are quite gifted. Almost, I daresay, as gifted as I am."

"No one is as gifted as you, my Lord," Bellatrix quickly interjected. Lord Voldemort brushed off her interruption with no more than a glance toward her huddled form. He focused his eyes back on Narcissa.

"When did you discover this gift, Narcissa?"

"When I...when I first got to school this year. I believe I've always had it, of course, but before my time at Hogwarts, I simply seemed to have a sort of...intuition. I just thought I knew my family and friends very well." Narcissa forced her voice to be level, her mind to be blank, as she stared directly into Lord Voldemort's eyes. She was met with a curious look, one of interest and also...was that jealousy? Or fear?

"Yes, well, I am sure you've heard this from your dear sister quite frequently, but you have an extraordinary ability. I would like to teach you how to use it properly, if you'll let me." He flashed a smile that was probably supposed to be charming, but Narcissa quickly recognized the malice behind it. She glanced over at her sister, whose eyes pleaded her to accept. Narcissa could feel the danger, the unimaginable power emanating from this man's physique. She slowly looked back into Lord Voldemort's piercing gaze.

"I would be honored, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort's smile transformed into a blatantly malicious smirk.

"Excellent, Miss Black. Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After her initial meeting with Lord Voldemort, Narcissa was beckoned by his voice at least once a week for lessons in Legilimency. She made sure that Bellatrix always accompanied her to the shrieking shack, though Bella didn't need much persuading to join in. Narcissa knew her sister was infatuated with the man, though she didn't quite believe it was love. Rather...obsession. Narcissa wasn't sure which prospect was more terrifying.

Though Narcissa did not want to associate with Lord Voldemort, their lessons were not entirely unpleasant. In fact, Narcissa was actually learning quite advanced skills, things even her sister was not capable of. She had practically mastered the art of Legilimency, already able to push into the minds of some in order to extrude their thoughts and memories. The praise she received from both Voldemort and her sister was rather exhilarating, though she was still concerned with what Lord Voldemort really needed her for. But no one else was ever in the shack when the three of them were together, and Narcissa had yet to really feel endangered. For the time being, she had simply decided to follow her instructor's lead.

It only took one night for that to change.

* * *

><p><em>Come to the shack tonight with your sister, Miss Black. I have a surprise for her. Be there no later than midnight. <em>Voldemort's voice swept into her mind during Potions class, startling her so badly that she dropped an entire box of porcupine quills into her still-simmering boil cure potion. She screamed and jumped back just before the cauldron began to fume.

"Everybody out, everybody out!" Professor Slughorn cried, running through the aisles and shooing the coughing first years away from Narcissa's cauldron, which was now melting into a black ooze that covered the entire table. "Class dismissed! Do not worry, Miss Black, I'll take care of it! We'll all be repeating this lesson next time!"

Narcissa thanked him and ran down the hall with her exasperated classmates. Feeling rather dizzy from the fumes, she stopped in a dim alcove, leaning against the wall as she coughed herself hoarse. On top of that, she was still taken aback by Voldemort's message. He didn't usually contact her during her classes after all; it must have been urgent. _Bellatrix, where are you?_ She thought, pushing the message toward her sister's mind.

"Right here, Cissy," Narcissa leapt away from the wall as Bellatrix appeared behind her, clamping her hand over Narcissa's mouth. She pulled Narcissa back into the dark alcove. "Hush, I skipped out on Transfiguration, and you can never tell which bloody cat around here is going to be Mcgonagall." Narcissa relaxed against Bellatrix's body as the hand was removed from her mouth. "What did you want, Cissa? And why on earth did everyone from your class run down here as though Slughorn has the plague?" Bellatrix dropped casually on the bench behind her, draping herself over it quite elegantly. "Well, not saying he doesn't, but regardless."

"Bella, be nice! We're two of his favorites!" Narcissa giggled as she took a seat next to her sprawling sister, pulling a lock of Bella's hair into her lap to braid. "I dropped my porcupine quills into the potion too soon and, well, you know how that goes. But anyway, I dropped them because _he _contacted me." Narcissa tried to ignore the flip her stomach did as she looked down into Bellatrix's sparkling eyes.

"He did? What did he say? Are we to meet him tonight?" Bella's sat up, her dark hair whipping around her shoulders as her voice intensified with excitement. Narcissa let go of her sister's hair and swiftly pressed a finger to her full lips, a reminder that she was supposed to be hiding.

"Yes, yes we're supposed to meet him tonight. No later than midnight, to be precise." Narcissa bit her lip. "He says he has...a surprise for you. What do you think that could mean?" Bellatrix's excitement level was now through the roof; Narcissa could feel both Bella's mind and body shaking with excitement.

"I don't know, Cissy, but I'm sure it's going to be absolutely magnificent!" Bellatrix pulled her sister in for a quick peck to both cheeks, a habit learned from family gatherings. "I've gotta go tell- Um. I've gotta go _to _my next class. I'll talk with you in a bit!" With that, she launched herself up from the bench and walked briskly from the alcove, leaving Narcissa alone and uneasy.

She had been wrong. Based on Bellatrix's slip-up, Voldemort _did _have others, others beyond her loyal sister and herself. But she still felt no presence of threat within her sister's mind. She sighed and pushed herself up from the stone bench, deciding to read a book in the common room to calm herself. She could do nothing now but wait.

* * *

><p>Narcissa felt herself grow even more anxious than before as Bella drew the symbol upon the door to the shack. Perhaps Hogwarts' enchantments really were enough to ward off dark magic, for here she felt a sinister presence within her mind. The hairs upon her neck and arms bristled as the door swung open, and that's when she knew she was in trouble.<p>

The shack now held a long wood table, almost impossibly long for the small space it occupied. On either side of the table sat a total of at least fifteen men, the lack of women doing absolutely nothing to calm Narcissa. She recognized one of them almost immediately. 'Lucius Malfoy?' she thought, 'But he's only twelve years old! And aren't those his friends too? What are they doing here?'

Narcissa continued to look at the near end of the table and recognized almost every one of the guests as not men but _boys_, mostly boys from her school. Some were older, but most were Bellatrix's age or younger. Narcissa's eyes traveled down to the other side of the table. Lord Voldemort himself occupied the head, two empty seats on either side of him.

"Ah, our final guests have arrived, I see. Malfoy, please escort the young Miss Black to her seat. Lestrange, the eldest Miss Black, if you will." The two boys rose hastily from their chairs. Narcissa swallowed as Lucius smiled tentatively and held his hand out toward her. She hesitated, until she looked to her left and saw Bellatrix giggle as she took the hand of the other boy named...Lestrange, was it? Bellatrix then turned to Narcissa and subtly cocked her head toward Lucius. Narcissa turned back to Lucius, delicately placing her hand upon his. He escorted her up the right side of the table, dropped her hand momentarily, and reached for the back of the chair. Voldemort suddenly lashed out his left hand and grabbed Lucius' wrist, causing the young boy to jump.

"On second thought, Lucius...please seat Narcissa on my right." Voldemort breathed out as he peeled Lucius' hand from the chair.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius quickly grabbed Narcissa's hand and led her to the other side of the table. She and Bellatrix sat down at the same time, catching one another's eyes, and...what was that in Bellatrix's gaze? Narcissa swore she saw her sister's eyes darken with fury, but a second later she was smiling, her tongue poking between her teeth. It was a smile she used just for Narcissa, and it put her at ease. As Lucius and the Lestrange boy returned to their seats, Lord Voldemort began to speak.

"Welcome, my followers. As you are all aware, this is the first time that the entirety of us have been able to meet as one. This is because I have an announcement for all of you. One that will," Voldemort paused, sighing in content, "allow us to further our relationships with one another. But first, I believe you all know of one another, but you may have noticed someone new here tonight." Narcissa met Voldemort's gaze, fighting the instinct to look away from his cold eyes. "Miss Black, if you would please..." he trailed off as he offered his pale, surprisingly delicate hand. She calmly placed her left hand in his palm and they stood.

"This is Narcissa Black, my right-hand woman," Narcissa's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly masked her shock with a smirk, her eyebrow raised. "As you may have guessed, she is our Bellatrix's youngest sister. Only eleven years of age, isn't that right?" Narcissa nodded, briefly meeting Voldemort's eyes, then looked down the table at her audience. Most of the boys seemed fairly accepting of her spot at the table, many even looked impressed, though Malfoy looked particularly perturbed. She locked eyes with him for a mere second before he looked away, though she didn't need her abilities to sense his fear.

"Narcissa is our most valuable asset. You all will do anything and everything to protect her involvement with us. Understood?" Voldemort's mandate was met with a chorus of "Yes, my Lord"'s and "Of course, my Lord"'s, as well as a smirk from Bellatrix. Narcissa could see the pride in her eyes, and she even felt a bit of it seep into her own veins. She couldn't help but blush as she was momentarily overcome by Voldemort's attention. He dropped her hand slowly as she took her seat. He turned once more to face his audience.

"As for the announcement, I have researched and created a unique, secure means of contact for us." A chorus of whispers erupted around the table. Voldemort held up a hand and closed his eyes, opening them again as his followers grew quiet. "I have named it the Dark Mark. Its design is that of the symbol you all use to enter the shrieking shack. The mark will be permanently placed upon your left forearm." Narcissa could sense the boys' nervousness heighten at this statement. Voldemort sighed, obviously annoyed at his followers' hesitations. "Yes, _permanent_. This will ensure that you can never betray me, as I know many of you have thought about." Bellatrix looked appalled at the idea of this, and Narcissa felt a bit of fear return to her.

"I will now demonstrate the Mark's uses, but I require a volunteer. Who will receive the Mark first?" Voldemort hardly finished before Bellatrix's hand shot eagerly into the air. Narcissa gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to reach over the table and slam Bella's hand down. Voldemort's lips curled into a predatory smile.

"Ah, Bellatrix. Perfect. Place your left arm upon the table please." Bellatrix quickly laid her arm before Lord Voldemort as the boys began to stand and shuffle about in order to get a better view. Voldemort slowly pressed his wand into the flesh of Bellatrix's arm. Narcissa pressed her hands against her legs to avoid reaching for her sister, her nails biting angrily into her thighs.

"_Morsmordre Derma_"

Everyone stared in silence at Bellatrix's forearm, which initially showed no traces of magic, and for one naive moment Narcissa believed the spell had failed. But that moment came to an end as Narcissa began to feel Bellatrix's thoughts enter her mind.

_Yes...yes, I am yours my Lord, I will be yours until the day I die...Oh god... _Narcissa's eyes widened as she saw Bellatrix's skin begin to crawl and darken.

"Oh my god," Narcissa couldn't help but breathe out. She saw Voldemort's smirk intensify out of the corner of her eye. _Put your hand in mine, please, please, Narcissa. I want you to feel it. _Narcissa automatically reached out her right hand and placed it in Bellatrix's left, completely entranced in her sister's thoughts.

There was a scream, though not of horror, and Narcissa didn't know which one of them had emitted the noise. Narcissa began gasping for breath, but continued to watch Bellatrix's forearm as her sister's eyes rolled back and slipped shut. She was vaguely aware of the voices around them, Voldemort's entranced eyes, but that all disappeared as the Mark began to blossom on Bella's forearm. It began at the top of the skull, split into two different trails, and replicated the skull, a perfect insignia.

_Bella, watch. Bellatrix! Look! _Narcissa commanded her sister to open her eyes, and they both gasped as the Mark traced itself into her pure ivory forearm.

_ Perfect. _The word resonated inside her mind; she could not determine whether it had been her sister or the Dark Lord himself. As the Mark completed itself, Bellatrix slowly lifted her eyes to meet Narcissa's, a smile erupting on her face. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief; her sister was fine, she was fine.

"Bellatrix, how do you feel?" Lord Voldemort asked as he gently separated the sisters' hands. Bellatrix let out a rather high-pitched cackle, a sound that Narcissa had never heard before. She smiled first at her Lord, then at her little sister.

"Beautiful."

After that it was a rather quick process as Voldemort performed the spell upon the forearms of the boys on Bellatrix's side of the table. Narcissa watched him cast each and every one, and she felt herself growing impatient. Why must she be last? She paused at this thought, shaking her head and reminding herself that she wasn't here for _him_. She was here for her sister, her own flesh and blood, the sister who could not stop tracing her Mark with her sharp fingernail.

As Voldemort reached the boy right next to her, Narcissa was suddenly thrust into reality. With that mark on Bellatrix's arm, Narcissa could never get her back. She had been defeated, her sister taken away forever. A tightness pushed its way toward her throat and she fought the urge to vomit. Instead, she felt a single tear form in her eye and slowly push its way down her left cheek. She quickly brushed it away, hoping no one had seen, until she realized that Voldemort had returned to his seat at her left. Her breathing quickened as horror washed over her, the closeness of Lord Voldemort causing her heart to race at an impossible speed.

'Oh god, oh god, please don't do it to me. Please don't give me the Mark. Please, wasn't my sister enough?' Though she couldn't have stopped these thoughts even if she tried, Narcissa realized they actually were protecting her from broadcasting the true reason behind her panic.

_Narcissa,_ his voice infiltrated her mind and she couldn't help but whimper. _Narcissa, shh. Quiet. I'm not going to give you the Mark my darling. _Narcissa turned to look questioningly into the eyes of her Lord. _You are too pure, far more pure than any of the pathetic boys at this table, far more pure than your own sister. Your talents are enough for me, and I can tell by your thoughts that you do not wish to leave me. I _understand _you, Narcissa. I understand. _Narcissa nodded, showing that she believed him, and let a smile spread onto her face as her mind filled with relief. Perhaps she had not yet failed. Lord Voldemort smiled back at her and took her left hand in his right.

"My followers, that is all for tonight. Return to your residences safely, and whatever you do, do not allow anyone to see your Mark. Do you understand?" A chorus of agreement came from the table's occupants, and they all slowly stood to leave. Narcissa rounded the table to stand by her sister, who still could not keep her hand off of her Mark. Narcissa grabbed Bella's hand, ready to drag her out of the shack as quickly as possible, but Bella pulled her hand away.

"My Lord, why did you not administer the Mark to my sister? She is your right-hand woman, after all." Voldemort turned to look into Bellatrix's questioning face.

"Your sister knows far more than you already, in fact she knows how to communicate with me in the most secret of ways. Her skin is not to be defiled." Bellatrix nodded and bowed her head, taking a step back at her Lord's admonishing tone.

"Come, Bella. Let's get going now, okay?" Narcissa placed an arm comfortingly around her sister's shoulders and led her out. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head as they exited. Suddenly she was overcome with the sense that something was following her.

Narcissa then quickened her pace until she was running, not caring that her sister was stumbling down the muddy hillside and shouting for her to slow down. She ran even faster as a single thought pushed into her mind.

_Oh, Narcissa. I am so glad that I chose you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Narcissa's first two years at Hogwarts blurred past her as she fought to maintain her place at Voldemort's right side. The Death Eaters, as they had come to call themselves, did everything possible to protect, impress, and even seduce her on occasion. The latter not only terrified but disgusted her quite a bit; she wasn't even a teenager yet. But her sister assured her that it was all with good reason.

"We're just protecting you, Cissy. You are His chosen one, the most important of all." Bellatrix had taken to trying to comfort her by sending thoughts her way, her voice drifting through Narcissa's head when she felt restless. Bella didn't understand that her reaffirmation of what Narcissa already knew only deepened her concerns.

* * *

><p>On the eve of her thirteenth birthday, things began to escalate.<p>

Narcissa was lying atop her bed at home, staring at the sliver of a moon out her window, sticky with sweat in the late August heat. She felt herself grow drowsy for the first time in weeks and blissfully let her eyes slip shut. She rolled toward the window to find a more comfortable position, a sleepy smile on her face, when she felt something. It was a feeling she had tried to bury, one she had not had since her first meeting with the Death Eaters over a year ago. Suddenly the air in her room grew cold, the sweat on her skin literally freezing to her body. She gasped, opening her eyes as she launched into a sitting position.

A hooded figure was floating outside her window, its form glowing with the minimal light of the paper-thin moon.

"BELLATRIX!" Narcissa screamed as loud as she could, feeling her throat parch almost immediately. She tried to scream again, but only succeeded in emitting a clouded breath into the cold air. The figure burst through her window, shattering the century-old glass and snapping the wooden lattice to pieces. It paused for a second, then flew directly at her, causing her to fling herself backward onto her bed once more. She felt a rush of adrenaline and opened her mouth to scream her sister's name once more, but no sound came out.

Narcissa felt her body grow light, almost as though it had broken up into mist. She fought to keep her eyes open as she watched the figure- a creature, she was almost sure_-_ float above her. Suddenly it drew in a deep, rattling breath, and Narcissa's eyes rolled back. The mist of her body dispersed, spreading thin until she was floating in bits and pieces around her dark room; an arm here, a leg there, her face still trapped below the creature's mouth.

'Bellatrix...' Narcissa mustered the energy to think her sister's name once more before her mind numbed. She watched from above as a tiny cluster of light floated from her mouth toward that _thing_. As the light floated upward, the mist of Narcissa's body begin to sink. She had the distinct feeling of falling slowly into an abyss from which she could never emerge, when suddenly-

A furious scream followed by an unbearably bright green light exploded within the room, causing Narcissa's eyes to open wide as she was thrust back into her body. She gasped for breath as she watched a huge, transparent snake slither and lash out toward the creature until it finally darted out the window. The snake swam through the air, leaving a trail of green smoke, until both it and the hooded creature disappeared.

"Narcissa! Narcissa are you alright?" Bellatrix was suddenly above her; it was the first time Narcissa had ever seen her sister truly frightened. "Oh, Cissy, I'm so sorry! I should have been here!" Bellatrix wailed as she dropped her head upon Narcissa's chest. Narcissa was frozen, startled not only by simply being alive, but also by Bellatrix's tears, which now dripped steadily onto her neck. She tried to speak, but only managed to choke out a hoarse syllable or two. Accepting defeat, she simply nodded her head.

Whatever that thing was, whatever it was trying to do, Narcissa had been saved by her sister's power. Perhaps Bella wasn't too far from her reach after all. Perhaps with a little persuasion, Narcissa could still take her back.

'What was that thing?'She pushed at Bellatrix's mind, a rather difficult task considering its jittery state.

"A dementor, Cissy. They're dark creatures, some of the most dangerous in the world. They're supposed-" Bella hiccuped, trying to talk through her sobbing, "supposed to be on _our _side. I can't imagine why you were att- attacked. Oh, Narcissa!" Her eyes watered fresh once more. "I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

Narcissa only nodded, completely stupefied by her sister's emotional state. Maybe the ordeal was even more terrifying from Bellatrix's point of view; she had never seen Bella this upset since...well, since _ever_. Bellatrix suddenly pushed away from her sister's chest and stood, her face tear-streaked and set in quite a serious expression.

"Narcissa, we must contact the Dark Lord. We have been threatened by one of our own, and that means that he has as well. We must go to him." Narcissa wanted absolutely nothing to do with Lord Voldemort at that moment, but she knew her sister was right. Plus, she figured she could gain not only safety but an explanation if they did visit him. 'Yes', Narcissa sat up and nodded as she sent her answer toward Bellatrix's mind. Narcissa thanked Merlin that Bella was finally seventeen as her sister embraced her, and they apparated to the shrieking shack.

After that night, Narcissa never slept alone again.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my poor Narcissa, are you alright?" Narcissa stiffened, absolutely petrified as Lord Voldemort drew her into an embrace. 'Calm down!' she chastised herself, and slowly returned the hug, if one could call it that.<p>

"She's exhausted, my Lord. Stunned into silence, the poor darling." Bellatrix reached forward and stroked Narcissa's platinum hair.

_Do not worry, you may stay in my protection tonight, Miss Black. As for the dementor...I will take care of that. _Voldemort let go of Narcissa, who quickly backed into her sister's arms.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix looked up at him, waiting for her orders on what to do next.

"Take her upstairs to my sleeping quarters, and make her eat this," Voldemort took a small piece of chocolate out of his desk drawer and handed it to Bellatrix. The sisters started toward the steps. "Oh, and Bella? Do not leave her side."

Bellatrix nodded and guided her sister up the stairs to a room that held a small four-poster bed, covered only by a set of deep green sheets. Narcissa hesitated, but exhaustion overcame worry, and she laid down on the bed.

"Eat this, Narcissa," Bellatrix unwrapped the chocolate and held it out toward her sister. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the candy; she wasn't sure if she should accept it. After all, the dementor was _supposedly_ on Lord Voldemort's side; what if he had ordered the attack? But Narcissa's mind was made up for her as Bellatrix slid the chocolate onto Narcissa's tongue.

"Poor baby, you still can't even speak, can you?" She heard her sister whisper as the chocolate dissolved in her mouth. As it melted, Narcissa felt her eyelids begin to droop shut.

"Narcissa? Cissy? Cissy..." Narcissa had just enough time to think a single word before drifting into a deep, mind-numbing sleep.

'Fuck.'

* * *

><p>Narcissa awoke with a start, throwing the sheet that covered her body onto the ground. It was pitch black in the tiny room, the boards on the windows blocking any light. How long had she been asleep? The hairs on her arm stood up as she swore she could feel someone looking at her, someone just over by the door...A disgruntled moan emanated from a body laying beside her, causing her to gasp in panic.<p>

"Cissy...Oh, Narcissa! You're awake." Bellatrix pushed herself up with one arm, reaching her hand out to touch the side of Narcissa's face. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad her sister was with her, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. "How are you feeling? Can you speak?"

"Yes. Much better, thank you," Narcissa said, though she didn't know exactly why she was thanking her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, Cissy, I'm sorry. You slept a full 24 hours; in fact, you missed your birthday entirely." Narcissa could hear genuine remorse in her sister's voice. She turned her head back toward the door, straining her eyes in the dark.

"It's alright," she murmured. "No different than any other day."

"No, no, it is! I feel horrible. If only I had protected you...but don't worry, we'll throw a great party in the common room when we get back to school, it'll be loads of fun! We'll invite all of your-"

"Bellatrix, what's going on?" Narcissa snapped her head back to face her sister, who had grown quiet at her tone. "I've never slept 24 hours straight in my entire _life_, and while I have suffered through a rather traumatic event," 'two traumatic events, actually,' Narcissa thought as she remembered Lord Voldemort's 'embrace', "I don't believe that alone would cause me to sleep for so long. In fact, I would think that such an event would cause difficulty sleeping, don't you?"

"Narcissa, don't use that accusatory tone with me. I've done nothing but stay by your side this entire time!" For a moment, Narcissa almost apologized. She didn't like to see her sister's face crumple in hurt. But she steeled herself as she realized Bellatrix had skirted around the real question.

"Don't play with me, Bellatrix. I trust that you have stayed by my side, but who else has been here? Was _he _in here?" Narcissa saw Bellatrix's eyes shift to the side, a telltale sign she was keeping a secret. "ANSWER ME!" Fury boiled inside of her as she lunged at Bellatrix, wrapping her small hands around her sister's delicate throat. Bellatrix screamed and fell off the edge of the bed, taking Narcissa with her.

"Cissy- Cissy stop! Narcissa stop, you're hurting me!" But Narcissa only tightened her grip around Bellatrix's throat, a rush of...something...running through her veins.

"As though you have not hurt anyone? As though you have not hurt me? Spare me, dear sister, I know what you Death Eaters have done." Narcissa snarled. Just a little more pressure and she could...

_Do it, Narcissa. I dare you._

Narcissa released Bellatrix's throat, her eyes widening as she realized what she had done. Was that her voice in her head, or his? She looked down into her eldest sister's terrified eyes, the bruises blossoming on her neck, and she began to sob.

"What is going on here?" Both girls flinched as Lord Voldemort burst into the room, his ivory wand held tight. Narcissa swore she could hear others downstairs. "Narcissa, off of your sister. Now." But Narcissa couldn't move, she could only stare at him as tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly Lord Voldemort's face distorted into a mask of rage.

"_Crucio!_"

Narcissa screamed louder and higher than ever before as her body flew off of Bellatrix. Voldemort smiled as he flicked his wand, throwing her into the ceiling and dropping her on the floor next to Bella. Narcissa felt the curse lift from her, and she curled into a ball as Lord Voldemort slowly walked toward her.

"My Lord, please! She's just a child, she didn't mean it! I upset her!" Bellatrix had leapt up between her sister and Voldemort, a human shield. She was met with a powerful slap to the face and slumped to the ground, her dark curls splayed over the floor.

"She's just a _child_, she knows not what she does," Voldemort mocked as he came to stand over Narcissa, who had tucked her head into her body, bracing for attack. "But she knows _exactly_ what she does, doesn't she? My poor, sweet, pure Narcissa. You're nothing but a liar." He spat upon her curled-up form, smirking at her disgust. He turned on his heel and stepped toward Bellatrix, who was lying on the floor cradling her bruised cheek.

"And you! You call yourself loyal, but what are you really? You must have known your sister was trying to cause trouble with me, why didn't you tell me?"

"My Lord! My Lord, I had no idea! How could I?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the exasperated girl, but a quick survey of her mind told him she was telling the truth. His face calmed as reached out a hand and lifted her off the ground.

"I apologize, Bellatrix. I only had to be sure. The question is...what do we do with your sister?" Voldemort took a threatening step back toward Narcissa, but Bellatrix grabbed his shoulder.

"My Lord, please! What evidence do you have that Narcissa was trying to cause trouble? She's done nothing but please you!" Bellatrix gulped, her eyes darting about nervously. "Her talents are...well, we will not find someone so powerful anywhere else and you know it." Voldemort's scowl softened at this; he seemed to actually be listening. "What would we do if you drove her to join the other side?"

Narcissa still lay slumped on the floor. She couldn't believe that her sister was actually standing up to her _Lord_, the man she had devoted her life to for at least three years. She could feel his conscience pressing against her Occlumentative defenses, trying to break through the barrier that she had used to protect her mind for the past two years. Finally, she felt his presence retreat.

"You're right, Bellatrix. Perhaps I overreacted. Narcissa is a valuable asset to us, the most valuable that we will ever find." Both sisters breathed a sigh of relief at this, and Bellatrix let go of her sharp grip on Voldemort's shoulder. Voldemort approached Narcissa and repeated his actions with Bellatrix, reaching out a hand and pulling her to her feet. Narcissa could sense doubt still lurking in his mind, but for now she was safe. "The two of you must get home; your parents are starting to worry." Bellatrix hurried to her sister's side and reached out her hand to Narcissa.

"Oh, but before you go, Narcissa...you'll be doing some extra work to earn my trust back."

"Yes, my Lord, anything!" Narcissa knew this was coming. She only hoped she could succeed, or she would never regain his trust.

"I need you to befriend a professor at Hogwarts for me. Become his pet, if you will."

"Of course, my Lord. Who is it?"

"Your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Narcissa gaped at Voldemort; the task was practically impossible for a Slytherin like herself! Bellatrix took the moment to snatch her hand, apparating them back to her room at the Black Family Manor.

It was much later that Narcissa finally found out what had happened during what should've been her thirteenth birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Narcissa spent the first month of her third year scrambling to form a plan of attack. She had never been in the Headmaster's office before; in fact, she didn't recall ever speaking a single word to him. She couldn't think of a single way to stealthily befriend a man she hardly knew, let alone a man whom many believed to be the greatest wizard alive. Just when she had resigned herself to begging for Lord Voldemort's mercy, a miracle happened.

"Miss Black?" Narcissa was making her way out of her Transfiguration class when she heard Professor McGonagall call her name. She quickly turned and made her way up to McGonagall's desk.

"Yes, Professor?" Narcissa questioned politely. She prayed this wasn't something about her grades, which had been steadily declining as her involvement with Lord Voldemort increased.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right away, dear. He said it's urgent." Narcissa gulped.

"D'you...do you know what it might be about, ma'am?" Professor McGonagall's clear blue eyes rose to meet Narcissa's own flitting pair.

"No, Miss Black, but I suggest you hurry."

"But Professor, I have Ancient Runes next and-"

"The Headmaster will vouch for your absence, Miss Black, I am sure. Run along, quickly. Oh and the password is 'Turkish Delight'. You do know where the Headmaster's office is located, yes?" Narcissa nodded; Bellatrix had shown her in her first year, forbidding her to pass by it if it was not necessary. 'For your protection,' her sister had said. Narcissa frowned; Bellatrix would be enraged after she found out about Narcissa's meeting with Dumbledore. McGonagall snapped this thought in two, urging her again to quickly make her way to the office. She spun on her heel and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Narcissa walked up the ascending spiral staircase, fighting the urge to run to the safety of the common room before it was too late. She reached the door and raised her hand to knock, drew it back with a sigh, and raised it again. Before she had a chance to make contact, the door burst open.<p>

"Ah yes, Miss Black! My apologies for frightening you; I had a feeling you might be here. Please come in." Narcissa pursed her lips at the Headmaster's greeting. She had learned to be suspicious of those who could _feel_ her presence. Narcissa would not be surprised if Professor Dumbledore too could perform Legilimency, given his status in the wizarding world. She gingerly stepped onto the threshold and closed the door behind her.

"You may come in further than that, Narcissa. I won't bite," Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly, his half-moon spectacles sliding a bit down his nose. "Please, come take a seat at my desk.

"You must be wondering why I have called you away from the ever-intriguing subject of Ancient Runes, yes?" Narcissa perched herself lightly on the velvet armchair opposite of Professor Dumbledore, the various contraptions on his cluttered desk making it difficult for her to see him. He must have noticed her craning her neck, and pushed a few of the devices off to the side. She remembered his question and nodded her head politely.

"I must first make it clear that you are not in trouble; if you agree to my terms, that is," Narcissa's stomach dropped. She leaned back in her chair, trying to look nonchalant. "Ah, you can already tell what I've called you here for, can't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Narcissa responded with a mumbled 'yes'. She furrowed her brow and began to strengthen her Occlumenical defenses, adding bricks to the wall around her mind.

"Do not fear, Narcissa. I have never been a fan of mind games, and while I am certainly capable of them, I do not intend to use them on my students. Please relax." Narcissa's eyes widened, a whispered curse word escaping from her lips.

"How do you-I mean, why would you suspect me to use Occlumency against you, Professor?" Narcissa garnered all of her strength and locked eyes with the man sitting across from her. She saw a slight mischievous twinkle appear in his eyes.

"Narcissa, I do not believe I said anything about 'Occlumency', and I'm sure you have yet to learn about that in any classes here at Hogwarts," His lips quirked into a smile, apparently unable to restrain himself from enjoying her slip-up.

"Shit." She said it aloud this time.

"I know you have an incredible gift, Narcissa. A gift that, as of this moment, stays unnamed in the Wizarding world. It is easy for me to tell, the way you lock eyes with others in assemblies, the way you furrow your brow just a bit too much to merely be _thinking_," Dumbledore paused tentatively, his fingers reaching out to drag a short fingernail over the spine of a particularly elegant purple quill. "I also know that you are involved with a man I once welcomed to this school, a man named Tom Riddle."

Narcissa leapt out of her chair and dashed toward the door, but the Headmaster was surprisingly quick for an elderly man. He darted in front of her, grabbing her shoulders with a startling grip.

"Narcissa, please. I told you not to be afraid. Please sit back down; I have a proposition for you." Narcissa's body had become weak with terror as she thought of what Lord Voldemort would do to her when he found out. Not even her own sister would save her after this mistake. She felt Dumbledore guide her back to the chair, setting her down gently.

"I know you are frightened, not of what I will do, but what _he_ will do. Isn't that right?" Her pallid skin confirmed what he already knew. "Narcissa, I am here to protect you. I promise." Narcissa felt her blood surge through her veins, roaring unbearably loud in her ears.

"Protect me?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust, her upper lip curling. "Do you know how many people are 'here to _protect me_', Headmaster? My stupid bloody sister," Narcissa spat, jumping from her seat to raise an accusing finger on her right hand, "those stupid bloody Death Eaters," she raised a second, "and Lord bloody _Voldemort _himself!" she ticked off a third finger, screaming in rage. "Believe me, Headmaster, I may be alive but I certainly have yet to truly feel safe. If anything, these people threaten me more and more every day. Now there's _you_? Why on earth would you think that I want your-"

Narcissa halted. Though he did not use 'mind games' against his students, Professor Dumbledore certainly had a way of provoking his opponents. She collapsed back into her chair, feeling the adrenaline disperse from her body. Dumbledore opened his mouth tentatively only to close it a few moments later. Narcissa was overcome by the image of a tiny fish with a beard and spectacles, stupidly opening and closing its mouth. A small giggle escaped from somewhere in her throat, and she quickly clasped a hand over her mouth. She sobered quickly, wondering what the hell was wrong with her, and met Dumbledore's bewildered gaze.

"Professor," Narcissa exhaled slowly, "I didn't mean any of that...well, I-look, I know you already know the truth," she lowered her eyes to her hands, white-knuckled and sweaty on the Headmaster's desk, "and I need your help. I really do."

Professor Dumbledore gave a single, solemn nod, and placed his hands gently upon her own.

"Narcissa, look at me," she looked up into his eyes, a bit intimidated by his somber gaze. "I will protect you, I will help you...if you will help me."

* * *

><p>"Narcissa! Where have you been?" Bellatrix grabbed her the moment she stepped foot into the common room, pulling her by her wrists to the nearest couch.<p>

"Bellatrix, I-ow! Shove off!" Narcissa wrestled away from Bellatrix's hands and rubbed her wrists; her sister never seemed to remember how sensitive her skin was. "I was in Ancient Runes; it's Thursday!"

"No, you weren't. I waited outside for you and you never came out," Narcissa's mind raced, pining for a believable lie. "Were you sneaking around with that Malfoy boy? I've seen the way he looks at you, y'know, and I have to say-"

"Yes, yes that was it. We were out at the lake, admiring the changing leaves. I must have lost track of time," Narcissa looked over Bellatrix's shoulder and noticed Lucius sitting across the common room. She could tell by his expression that he was eavesdropping. Her warning glare was met with his curt nod, and he turned back to his parchment.

"Who are you looking at?" Bellatrix glanced back at Lucius, who quickly met her eyes. He gave a polite nod which was shot down by a not-so-polite eye-roll. She turned back to her sister. "Why _him_, Narcissa? You two practically look like siblings. It's a bit creepy really."

"I...um...because he's so kind to me, Bellatrix. He really is," Lucius was looking at her again, a blush creeping up his neck. Narcissa fought the urge to mimic her sister's eye-roll and instead smiled sweetly in his direction. Bellatrix's mouth contorted into an expression of disgust.

"Yes, well...I think I'm going to go vomit now." Bellatrix walked languidly toward the door to the girls' dorm, pausing momentarily in front of Lucius to make sure he understood the threat behind her searing glare. Narcissa scoffed and followed her sister toward the steps, pressing a hand against her lower spine and hissing in her ear to _go, already_. After Bellatrix finally made her way into the dorm area, Narcissa focused on Lucius.

"Don't mind my sister; you know how she is." Narcissa attempted to lighten the mood, but only received a worried look from Lucius. She took a seat across from him, brushing his parchment away and placing her hands upon the table. "I suppose we need to talk, hmm?"

"Considering how utterly confused I am, I believe we do." Lucius smiled politely and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick that Narcissa had picked up on during their many Death Eater meetings together. Narcissa had also picked up on something else during those meetings, which was most certainly the reason behind Lucius' nervousness.

"I had to say something to get her off of my back, I mean if Bellatrix found out I was taking...taking..." Narcissa leaned conspiratorially across the table, beckoning Lucius forward, "_Muggle studies_..." she hissed in his ear, trying to hide her amusement at his look of horror, "she'd never forgive me!" Narcissa waited for Lucius to respond; she could tell he was struggling to maintain his polite demeanor.

"Muggle studies? Narcissa, why on earth would you take a class like that?"

"Lucius, don't you get it? If we're going to take over, if we're going to maintain our pure bloodlines, we have to understand how the enemy works!" Enlightenment washed over Lucius' face, a response so dramatic that Narcissa couldn't help but laugh.

"Cissy-I mean, Narcissa, you really are amazing. Now I understand why He chose you." Lucius smiled adoringly across the table, a quick but unabashed gesture that Narcissa had never witnessed before. She felt her heart flutter a bit at his display of emotion when, suddenly, she had an epiphany.

* * *

><p>She hurried toward the door with her hood drawn over her face in the usual fashion. He welcomed her in without hesitation, surveying a moment before quickly latching the door. Narcissa lowered her hood and turned to face her Headmaster, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.<p>

"I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What do you expect me to _do_, Headmaster? I've been trying! I have no friends outside of the bloody Death Eaters, much less outside of Slytherin!" Narcissa jumped up from her place across from Dumbledore and began to pace. "By the way, you seem rather biased against my house, which is absolutely no help, thank you."

"I understand, Narcissa, but you cannot - _we _cannot - do this alone." Narcissa raked her hair away from her face, exasperated at the Headmaster's calm demeanor. She had been in his office for the past three hours, as per his request, trying to form a plan of action against Lord Voldemort.

"Bellatrix probably thinks I'm dead or something, you know. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I don't believe the students have yet returned from Hogsmeade, Miss Black. Relax, _please_."

"Stop calling me that, you sound like the bloody Dark Lord himself." Narcissa rolled her eyes as Dumbledore chuckled. "Infuriating, you are."

"I do have an idea, you know; if you would please just sit down, I could tell you." Narcissa stopped pacing at this, shooting him a glare and a not-so-polite hand gesture, encouraging him to just _explain _already. "However, it will take time."

"Oh great, something else we don't have."

"You are a powerful witch, even at thirteen," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Narcissa's snide remark. "but your family name and hidden talents are not enough, Narcissa. We must wait until you hold your most important position in this school, and you _will_ hold it. You will be made a Prefect in two years time, I guarantee it. Only then can we hope to find an ally as talented as yourself."

"A Prefect?" Despite her annoyance with the Headmaster, Narcissa was rather delighted by the thought. Andromeda had failed to attain Prefect status, but Narcissa could now carry on in Bellatrix's footsteps. She furrowed her brow. "But what do you mean? How does this guarantee us an ally?"

"Your intuition, your gift, will allow you to see first years for who they truly are, Narcissa. You can lock eyes with anyone and know more about them than they know about themselves. No one at this school is worthy of the position at this time, we both know that. That doesn't mean we will never find another to join us." Narcissa chewed her bottom lip, nodded in agreement. The man did have a point; perhaps he wasn't quite so daft after all.

"But...what do we do until then?" She dropped back into the armchair opposite the Headmaster.

"We wait."

"Narcissa?" Bellatrix burst into the third-year dormitory, bundled up in gray woolen winter wear, snow still trapped in her hair. Narcissa leapt into bed, quickly pulling the blankets over her head. She had excused herself from the Hogsmeade trip by feigning sick earlier in the day, but had forgotten to change back into lounge clothes. She hoped her robes would go unnoticed by Bellatrix.

"Oh, you poor thing. Still unwell, I see." Bellatrix sighed with sympathy. Narcissa felt the bed sink slightly under her sister's weight. A hand rubbed her shoulder gently through the thick velvet bedspread. "I brought you some Bertie Botts, your favorite... I even took out the vomit-flavored ones. I made Goyle eat them, just for you."

"Bitch." Narcissa muttered sarcastically, gaining a laugh from Bellatrix. Narcissa's eyes peeked out over the covers; she couldn't help but smile at Bellatrix's strange show of affection. She pushed herself up, making sure the blanket still covered her robes.

"What else did you do today, Bellatrix?" Her sister looked down, cleared her throat. Narcissa felt as though someone had poured ice water over her head. Her sister had done something horrible, she could already tell.

"Um, you know, went to The Three Broomsticks...bought some long gloves; it's quite chilly out...went to the Shrieking Shack..." Bellatrix trailed off, traced patterns in the velvet blanket with her fingernails.

"Mmm, there was a meeting then? How did I not know about this?"

"He uh...He used the Dark Mark. I guess He knew you couldn't be there."

"Right, that would make sense," she narrowed her eyes, her voice calm. "Except for the fact that _He can contact me any time He likes!_" Bellatrix flinched, earning a disgusted smirk from her little sister.

"You didn't miss much! It wasn't important!" She knew her sister was trying to sound tough, but her voice was nothing but a whine. Narcissa grabbed Bellatrix's chin, forcing her to meet her gaze.

_You're lying, Bella. _Her sister's eyes widened in fear as Narcissa pressed easily into her mind.

"I am not! There wasn't much said!"

"Well, if there wasn't much said, there must have been a lot _done_, yes?" Bellatrix yanked away from her, rubbing her jawbone; Narcissa knew she had won.

"Should've been a bloody Ravenclaw, know-it-all." Bellatrix muttered, folding her arms over her chest. Narcissa ignored her, waited for her to say more. Minutes passed.

"Well?" Narcissa finally pushed, ready to use Legilimency if her sister didn't speak up. Bellatrix sighed.

"I..."

"You...?"

"I killed someone today, alright?" The high-pitched whine of Bellatrix's thoughts pervaded the silence. The room stilled. Then, Narcissa exploded.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" Narcissa lunged for her sister, slamming them both against her headboard. Bellatrix's skin was still cold, but Narcissa was on fire. "How could you? Who do you think you _are_?"

"It...it was just a Muggle, I-"

"_Just_ a Muggle?" Narcissa spat. Her sister looked so small underneath her, and Narcissa couldn't help but think of their fight two and a half years ago, the fight that left a thin, black mark tattooed upon her thigh. Their roles had been reversed.

"Narcissa, it's not a big deal, it was just a formality!" She gaped in shock, hoping her sister was only being defensive. Sure, Muggles were not wizards, but they were _people_, weren't they? Narcissa fell silent.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a century, a silent battle between defense and fury. Then, Narcissa screamed.

"_GET OUT!_" she jumped to her feet, pulling her sister up by the shoulders. "Do not speak to me again until I've had time to bloody think!"

"I-" her sister opened her mouth, reached a hand for her, but Narcissa smacked it away.

"OUT!"

Bellatrix scrambled from the room, slamming the door behind her. Narcissa's vision darkened and she shrieked, picking up everything in sight and launching it across the dormitory. She snatched her wand from the bedside table and caught sight of the family portrait hanging next to her bed. The intricate silver frame slithered like a pile of snakes, five pairs of glimmering eyes staring back at her from within.

"_Reducto!_" She blasted the portrait off the wall and ducking her head as glass exploded around her. The shatter echoed throughout the dungeon, ringing in her ears. She began to sob.

In the fireplace, a shred of the photograph caught fire. Narcissa watched as the image of her sister's hand in hers burnt to ash. Her vision went black.

She woke up hours later in her bed, too tired to do anything but sigh at the figure sleeping next to her. Her sister, of course. She hadn't slept alone in months. As she shifted under the covers, she realized she was no longer dressed in robes, but in her nightgown instead. She emitted a little gasp, her eyes widening in the dim green light as she looked over at her sister. Bellatrix responded with a slight groan and rolled to face her.

"What's wrong, love?" Bellatrix murmured, her eyes still shut. Suddenly, her sister seemed to remember what had happened earlier, and her eyes shot open in fear. "I'm sorry, I'll get out, I'm sorry. I was just following orders, I-"

"No, stay." Narcissa whispered, feeling rather guilty at her sister's fearful tone. "Just following protocol, right."

"I'll be going now-" Narcissa grabbed her sister's hand.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She sighed, closing her eyes and weaving their fingers together.

"I couldn't help it either, you know." Her sister's voice sounded so small, the statement doing anything but reassuring Narcissa. She opened her eyes again, straining to see Bellatrix in the dark.

"Of course you could help it, Bella. Your will is strong. You can do anything you'd like."

"We don't all have a choice, Narcissa." With that, her sister turned away from her, leaving Narcissa to stare into the endless dark of the dungeon. She didn't fall back to sleep for hours.


End file.
